


My Funny Valentine

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Attempt at humour, Cliche, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

Vala noticed the candy, flowers and champagne on Daniel’s desk. “Oh Daniel, you really shouldn’t have.”

“I didn’t. They’re for someone very special.”

“Even this card?” Vala asked, pointing to the unsigned card.

“Even the card,” Daniel responded absently.

Vala left the office and headed to the commissary.

Daniel waited for a few moments before phoning Sam’s lab. He hung up when she didn’t answer. He picked up the gifts as he left his office and headed to the commissary.

Once Daniel reached the commissary, he hesitated for beat before entering. He noticed Sam sitting alone with a bowl of blue jell-o; he walked up to her and sat down, placing the gifts on the table.

“Hi Sam.”

Sam looked up from her jell-o “Daniel, are they for Vala?” she enquired.

“No,” Daniel smiled. “They’re for you.”

Confusion crept across Sam’s features. “Why?”

“Because I love you Sam. I always have, always will.” 

Sam chuckled. “What about Vala?”

“What about her, it’s her that has a crush on me.”

Daniel reached into his shirt pocket, producing a small box. He took Sam’s left hand, going down on bended knee. “Sam, will you marry me?” he asked, as he put the ring on her finger.

“Yes Daniel. I will marry you,” Sam answered ecstatically.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write so-called "holiday" fic.


End file.
